Heaven and Hell, an Antz fanfiction
by Moonfire
Summary: Meet Cherry, a fireant queen and soon to be soldier in Cutter's colony...


HEAVEN AND HELL  
  
  
Cherry stalked down the tunnel to help the workers gather food for the new larva to break down. Even though it wasn't her job, her older sisters Electra, Hotlips and Solara made her do it under threat of death. She was still young - only in her teens - and didn't have any power over them. That didn't keep her from fussing and fuming over it, though.  
  
"Stupid slave drivers!" she yelled to herself as she kicked at loose dirt. "Reduce me to slime so you can go and party all night!" Her voice had caught the attention of a passing squadron of ground soldiers, who stopped marching as she carried on. The leader, a big, burly Colonel with Chauvanist written all over him, stopped the troops as a sly smile crept across his face.  
  
"Listen." he told them in low tones. "I believe that's our youngest Queen."   
  
Cherry's disgusted voice rambled on through the cave, cursing her older sisters and the life she lived. She was approaching the entrance to the outside, where she went to gather food. When she got there, the Colonel stood waiting.   
  
"Carry on, boys." he ordered his troops, who reluctantly moved on. There were snickers and whispers as they did so. "Why Your Majesty, how nice to see you on such a fine evening." he purred, looking her up and down. "I believe you turned me down for a date last time we met."  
  
Cherry's eyes narrowed. "Out of my way, Brutis!" she warned, impatient and afraid. "I have work to do!" The bigger ant barred the entrance by dancing side to side.  
  
"All work and no play, lady Cherry?" he taunted. Cherry tried vainly to get around him. She picked up a rock.  
  
"I'm warning you! Get out of my way or I'll throw this right between your beady little eyes!"  
  
Brutis laughed her off. "I think I'm the one with the advantage here." he said, approaching her boldly. Cherry let the rock fly. It hit him in the head, but not hard enough. This served only to enrage him. She tried to run around him and he caught her arm. Cherry screamed and fought him to no avail.  
  
"How about theat date now?" he said, holding her tight. He forced his lips to hers and she bit him - hard.  
  
"You ungrateful little bitch!" he yelled, gritting his teeth. Blood spilled down his chin and sprayed when he spoke. cherry broke away and ran outside with Brutis following. He picked up a knife and caught up to her as she was preparing to fly away.  
  
"Come here!" he ordered, grabbing her. She wrestled with him and he stabbed the side of her tail, making her scream bloddy blue murder. The commotion caught the attention of a young aviator pilot who was passing by, and he gasped when he saw Cherry struggling below. His shock turned to anger and he dove to help. With a quick stab, he plunged the stinger point of his tail deep into the Colonel's midsection. He slouched over and died instantly. Cherry cried hysterically. The aviator tried to hug her and reassure her, but that was a mistake. She flinched away.   
  
"Leave me alone!" she wailed, running into the shadows. The aviator let her go and hung his head.  
  
"You're welcome." he said sadly, standing over the dead Brutis.  
  
···  
  
Cherry ran hyperventilating and sobbing through the moonlit garden, not caring where she went. "Damn him!" she cursed to no one in particular. "Damn them!"  
  
She tired of running and slimped down in the soft grass next to a decorative, engraved stone imprinted with the words Friendship. Beauty lay all around her, but she failed to see it through her blurred tears.  
  
"Child." a soft female voice spoke from above her. Cherry looked up and saw an enormous butterfly sitting on a Calla Lily. Her blue patterned wings were folded behind her, profiled in the moonlight. Her deep blue eyes gazed upon the small ant in motherly concern. "Child, there is no need for tears." the monarch spoke, her voice like a warn wind through the trees.  
  
"Who are you?" Cherry started, curisity overcoming her.   
  
"I am Petalwing." the butterfly said, touching her black chest gently in greeting. "I have been watching you for a long time. The Monarchy knows of your struggle, and I have come to help you."  
  
"Help me get away from them!" Cherry excleimed in a fierce whisper, pointing back to the colony. Petalwing's placid expression remained unchanged.  
  
"I'm afraid that is not the solution." she said gently. "You must rise above your people to break free of their power over you. You must find something you can call your own, that no one else has. You must take that love and conviction within you and put it to visible uses."  
  
Cherry was lost. "What are you talking about?' She drew her knees up to her chin and hugged them.  
  
"Learn the ways of the garden." Petalwing said, sweeping a graceful black arm around her. "I wil teach you." She fanned her giant wings and stood up, looking more like an angel than a butterfly against the moonlight. She floated down and picked up Cherry, who started spinning her own wings with panic.  
  
"Rest your wings, Cherry." Petalwing smiled down at her. She flew her to an aromatic grove and set her down amongst the foilage.  
  
"What do you see?" Petalwing tested. "What do you smell?"  
  
"Nothing like back home." the ant said, absorbing the experience. "It's so rich."  
  
The monarch laughed musically. "yes, it is. If it weren't there would be something amiss. This is the herbal grove. We call it the Grove of Healing. Look around. Pick something, hold it in your hand and I will explain what it is."  
  
Cherry obeyed while Petalwing instructed her on each herb and its uses. Next, she gently treatd Cherry's wounds with the appropriate herb.  
  
"I saw this happen." she admitted, regret in her voice. "But we cannot interfere. We have our own life, our own responsibilities--it is nature's way. I am only helping you now because I know you can make a difference. The rest is up to you."  
  
Cherry sighed, partly out of frustration, and partly because the aloe vera felt so soothing against her injured skin.  
  
"I met someone else tonight." she admitted as Petalwing pressed the compress to her healing wound. "But I don't think I made a very good impression. This beautiful man saved my life and I pushed him away."  
  
Petalwing smiled in recognition. "Runner, yes." she said thoughtfully. Cherry's eyes widened.   
  
"You know him?" she said incredulously.   
  
"I know many people. The bees, the ants, the praying mantises, the ladybugs, and others. Runner is a great pilot and a great man. He is dedicated to your colony, though the colony is not dedicated to him. He is often drawn to the garden as well when he wants to be alone. I have spoken with him many times. He feels lost just like you."  
  
"When does he come here?" Cherry asked, her exitement building at the prospect of meeting him again. Petalwing smiled knowingly.  
  
"Almost every night." she said. "There. I believe that has been long enough." she pulled the compress off. "I will give you a supply of these herbs until you learn how to cultivte your own. Don't tell anyone where you got them. Only you must know of this."  
  
"I won't." Cherry promised, bundling them up in a leaf sack. "Thank you, Petalwing. For everything."  
  
The monarch bowed. "I will take you back to where I found you now. Remember the path that leads to the grove." Cherry nodded as she was lifted up. A few blurry seconds later, she dropped Cherry off at the rock. "Remember what I taught you." the butterfly echoed. "Until we meet again." With an enormous but soundless swoop, she disappeared into the night. Cherry watched her in a trance, breathing in the sweet smells of the vegetation. Then reluctantly, she turned back to the colony.  
  
···  
  
"Bring him to me!" Queen Electra ordered the guards in her usual menacing tone. She was infuriated that a mere pilot had struck down one of her best officers.  
  
Two guards dragged Corporal Runner before the seething Queen.  
  
"Why did you kill Brutis?" she demanded as he braced himself. He'd known of Electra's reputation but never thought he'd live to see it personally.  
  
"He was trying to rape Queen Cherry, Your Majesty." he explained as politely as he could.  
  
The Queen went "huh" and brushed him off. "Is that all? That little tramp isn't worth even ten soldiers trying to rape her! She's just the runt of the litter. She embarasses me." She paused in her pacing to face him. Runner struggled to control himself.  
  
"Your Majesty, if I may speak freely."   
  
The Queen flipped her hand in annoyance for him to go on.   
  
"Queen Cherry is your sister!" he said, looking at her sternly. "You should care about her!"  
  
Electra's eyes flashed. "When I want your opinion, Corporal, I'll ask for it!" she snapped. "I'm interrogating you! I tell you what to do, remember?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Runner muttered.  
  
"That's better. Now, I should have you killed for this, but since you're so handsome, I'm willing to compromise." She became sultry and approached him. "Stay with me tonight, and I'll forget all about it." she said, stroking his antennas with her own. She walked around him, sliding her hand across his butt as she did so. "Refuse, and pay the price." she stepped back and returned to a stern voice. "It's your choice."  
  
Runner tilted his head. "Then I'm afraid the answer is no, Your Majesty."  
  
"Very well." she said matter of factly. Then she clapped her hands. "Guards!" Runner threw off the rushing ants with both hands and escaped through the door. "After him!"  
  
Runmer dodged the soldiers like a bowling ball crashing through pins until he reached the tunnel entrance. He took to the air, his wings beating furiously until he lost them. He landed and hid until the search party retreated back to the colony. He knew he was a fugative now, and couldn't go back. Runer was trained in combat and survival and could make his living in the garden. He bent down over a pool of water and cupped his hands for a drink. As he gazed down at his reflection, he was starteled to see another face forming next to his. He jumped and shot out his dagger. "Stop!" he ordered. "Stay where you are!"  
  
"Now, who's being paranoid?" Cherry smiled in the darkness. "I couldn't help but notice you. What are you doing here?"  
  
Runner relaxed with a chuckle, feeling relieved and embarassed. "The same thing you're doing out here, Your Highness."  
  
"Call me Cherry." she said. "I owe you an apology. I didn't exactly show you the proper thanks for saving my life. Thank you." she finished. He looked even more gorgeous in the moonlight surrounded by this lush scenery. Runner was thinking the same about her.  
  
"I understand." he said. "I'm Runner, by the way. Are you thirsty?" he held up a water bubble.   
  
"I was just going there." Cherry said.  
  
"You're not like the other queens." he ventured as she drank.  
  
"You're not like the other soldiers." she noted between sips. "No one else would have done that for me. Of course, I think I was handling it pretty well myself."  
  
Runner laughed, making her irritated. "As I recall,m Brutis took a big chunk out of your hide, and he as about to do something even worse." he said. Cherry stood with her hands on her hips. "You'll never survive another attack like that unless you learn the proper way to fight."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" she challenged obstinately.  
  
"It means, Your Highness...Cherry...that you need lessons on technique. I can teach you, if you'll let me."  
  
It was hard for her to drop her ego, but she knew he was right. "What do you know that I don't?" she opened ambivalently.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'll show you. Tonight, you'd better get back home before you're missed."  
  
Cherry's mind reeled at the thought. She brought her hand to her forehead. "Believe me, I won't be missed, except maybe as cheap labor." she groaned. "I was on my way to gather food just before I met you."  
  
Runner looked at her in disbelief. "They've turned you into a worker?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, and after what's happened tonight, I think it would be safer for us both to say here."  
  
Runner sighed and sat down on the grass. "You're the authority. I could use some company anyway."  
  
They sat across from each other, talking about their lives and the unique positions they had. They both had stories to tell about runins with the bees who ruled the garden. It seemd they couldn't go anywhere without being screened.  
  
"Once, me and the guys dared each other to steal some honey to take back to the colony as a snack and souvenier." Runner said. "We waited until the morning when the drones and workers go out on their flower patrol. Two of us stood at the border to alert the others when the bees were coming. When the coast was clear, me and Sputter ran for the tree and scooped up the haul. But when we joined the lookouts, the bees were waiting for us."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Runner looked so tragic that Cherry had to laugh. He soon joined her.  
  
"You must have nine lives." she teased, smiling at him. His personality was as attractive as his looks. How could a man be so tough, yet such a sweetheart?  
  
"You could be right." he echoed meaningfully. "Which reminds me. Now that we're in their territory, we'll have new enemies to contend with. All the better you're not alone."  
  
Cherry rolled her eyes. "If it's not one thing, it's another. I'm too tired to think about adventure. I order us both to go to sleep."  
  
"I hear and obey, Your Majesty." Runner bowed, then yawned. Cherry curled up while he grabbed a leaf to serve as a blanket for her. He set it gently down and bent over her, putting his hand on her shoulder in a loving gesture. "Goodnight." he said softly, then turned to make his own bed.  
  
···  
  
Queen Electra's guards walked cautiously into her chambers where she was being massaged by a male bodyguard.  
  
"This had better be important." she snapped, rolling her head to glare at them.  
  
"Your Majesty, the search for Corporal Runner is still unsuccessful. Your sister, Queen Cherry, is also missing."  
  
"Probably dead by now." she said. "All the better."  
  
"What should we do now?"  
  
"Keep looking for that soldier." she ordered almost sleepily. "Forget about Cherry...unless you find her. When you do, bring her to me."  
  
The guards bowed and left. Electra yawned and started a self-indulgent fantasy about Runner.   
  
···  
  
The next morning, Runner led Cherry to a shady glen where he gave her the first lesson in self defense. "Now," he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm a vicious soldier ambushing you. Defend yourself."  
  
Cherry struggled and squirmed to no avail. "Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
"What am I, Tickle Me Elmo?" he teased. "Hurt me!"  
  
Cherry stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Better." runner said, trying not to cringe at the pain induced by his pupil. "But you've got to throw off my arms. Here..." he showed her how. Cherry tried again, and broke his grasp with one swift motion.  
  
"There! That's how you do it!" Runner congratulated her. "You learn fast! Now, we'll try it with weapons!"  
  
Cherry cringed. "I knew this was coming." she sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'm Brutis and I'm going to stab you with this dagger." Runner started. "What do you do?"  
  
"Uh..." Cherry hesitated. Runner prompted her. "You can't get o me until you get past this." he said, holding up the knife and slicing it back and forth. "Disarm me."  
  
Cherry picked up a rock and aimed it for his head.  
  
"That might not work." Runner corrected her, dancing around. "Here, let me show you." He took her hand and pressed her fingers around his wrist, pressing her thunb into the palm. The dagger dropped. "Oh!" she exclaimed in amazement.  
  
Runner threw his arms around her and locked her in a tight embrace. "Now, throw me off." he instructed. Cherry copied the motion he'd shown her before. She stomped on his foot for good measure.  
  
"That works, too, but for our purposes, let's leave that for the real thing." Runner said, nursing his sore foot. Cherry laughed at him.  
  
The lessons lasted all day, and the days passed into several days. One misty morning in summer, runner presented Cherry with two swords he'd fashioned from a rose stem with three barbs. One had poisonous barbs for life and death situations, the other for duels. He also made her a dagger and anklets studded with thorns. Cherry received the gifts reverantly.  
  
"Congratulations, Cherry." Runner said with honor. "You've well earned these. If we ever become seperated, no one will stand a chance against you."  
  
"Thank you." she said, a tear in her eye. "You've been a good teacher, and a good friend." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then stood back to look at him. Runner pulled her against him to kiss her full on the mouth and she reached up to cradle the back of his head as the kiss continued. For an eternal moment, all they knew was each other. But in that moment, ghostly figures appeared suddenly out of the mist. A group of ant guards stepped out.  
  
"Well, well, look what we have here." a snarly male voice shocked them out of their embrace. "So, the Queen likes men after all, does she? I'll remember that when I take you back, Your Majesty."  
  
"I'm not going back, Nightowl." Cherry said firmly, holding runner's hand. "How'd you find us?"  
  
A sinister smile played across the Captain's face as he approached her. He brushed his fingers under her chin and she flinched away.  
  
"The exquisite smell of your perfume drew me." he said. "Of all the flowers in the garden, yours was the lovliest of all."  
  
"Oh, bite me!"  
  
"As for you, murderer." he growled to Runner, who looked defiant. "You have an appointment with Queen Electra. But I don't know how forgiving she'll be when I take you back."  
  
"I'm staying here." Runner said, preparing to fight. The Queen wasn't dumb. She'd sent both aviators and ground troops.  
  
Nightowl's face broke out in laughter. "Look around. I believe you're outnumbered." The soldiers circled them and drew their weapons.  
  
The aviators flew up in unison to prevent escape in the air.  
  
"Now." Nightowl continued, slapping his dagger against his palm several times. "What else were you going to say?"  
  
A look of rage crossed Runner's usually kind face and he started jumping, spinning and kicking all the ground soldiers out of the way. Cherry dived at the Captain and both of them struggled over control of the dagger. She remembered Runner's trick and pressed her thumb into his palm, making him drop it. Then she stabbed him in the stomach and twisted. With a groan and a curse, he fell over. Cherry stomped on his face. "That's for your attitude!" she yelled, then went to help Runner fight the underlings. When they saw a break, they flew up with the enraged aviators after them. At the same time, the worker bees were out on their morning rounds and surrounded the group. "You ants are in restricted airspace." one of them announced in a prissy English accent, flying alongside them. "We must escort you out." This didn't stop the aviators from trying to grab Runner and Cherry, who fought them in midair. The bee guards tried to break them up to no avail. "If you please." one of them said. "Squabble in your own territory. We are not yet to the borders."  
  
"Oh, shut up!!!"Cherry yelled, punching an aviator, who flew right into the bee with a soft thud before spinning to the ground like a helicopter leaf. While she watched him and cheered with Runner, another aviator had snuck up behind her and swooped her up in his lanky muscular arms. When Runner tried to rescue her, he punched him with his free fist and sent him falling to the ground. Cherry screamed his name and struggled to get out of her captor's grasp.   
  
"Oh, good." the bee sighed in exasperation turned relief. "Less of you to worry about." They arrived at the borders, a huge hedge encircling the grounds.  
  
"Ta-daa!" the bee guard called out, turning his troops around to head back. "Have a pleasant day." Cherry uttered a curse and tried vainly to break out of the aviator's grasp.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" he snarled, satisfied with himself. They entered the dreaded colony, where another group of ground soldiers surrounded them for an escort.  
  
"Welcome home, Your Majesty." the aviator mocked Cherry, and took off. She sighed helplessly and knew she couldn't fight this many soldiers alone.   
  
"I can walk myself, you idiots!" she barked as they grabbd her arms.  
  
"You'd better not be thinking of goin' anywhere!" one of them said.   
  
"I can think about it all I want!" she countered defiantly.  
  
"Keep movin' queenie!" he prodded her with his spear. She flipped him off and he snarled.  
  
"Don't do that unless you're serious about it!" he said. Cherry snarled back then turned to stalk down the tunnel.  
  
When she stood before her sisters, she hated them more than ever.   
  
"So, my little rebel sister is back!" Electra taunted. "How was your vacation with the choicest fruits of the colony? Did you enjoy yourself, little tramp?"  
  
"My activities are none of your business!" Cherry stated, balling her fists.  
  
"My guards were supposed to bring back Corporal Runner, not you!" Electra stormed. "You selfishness has ruined all my plans for this colony! Just for that, I am doubling your workload!"  
  
Cherry pulled out the small dagger runner had given her.  
  
"I don't think so." she challenged. With her free hand, she snatched the crown off her head. "Take this crown and shove it, Sister!"  
  
Electra pretended to be suprized at this new display of bravery. She gasped and looked at both her sisters. "Is she standing up to us? She's standing up to us! What shall we do? I know what I'm going to do..." She leaped down and started pummeling Cherry. The guards stood back and laughed. This would defiinately be good bar conversation later.  
  
The two queens were soon joined by the other ones, who all tried to rough up the youngest fire ant queen.Cherry brandished her dagger. "Don't make me do this!" she warned.  
  
"Girl fight, reeeeeeer!" one of the guards called out, making his buddies bust up.  
  
Cherry had an advantage over her sisters now, and won the fight, despite their street-tough viciousness. She managed to escape, but not without a bite off the tip of her antenna from Electra. Cherry ran bleeding to her room to collect her things before the guards found her, then hightailed it out of the tunnel with them at her heels. She rushed flying to the place where Runner had dropped, desperately hoping he was still alive. Her banshee-like wail told the entire garden that he wasn't. As she kneeled over his still form weeping, Petalwing appeared yet again above her.  
  
"I could do nothing for him." she said softly. "There was not one drop of life left. I am truly sorry."  
  
"I'm going to kill them! All of them!" Cherry yelled to the sky. She slammed her fist into the ground that had taken her beloved. "Leave us!" she commanded Petalwing, who flew sadly away. She didn't want to hear the monarch's ethereal lectures. She cursed the sunshine and its cheerfulness as she made a grave for him. She planted his spear as a marker. It stood next to the stone that said Friendship.  
  
NOT THE END 


End file.
